


¿Con quién se queda el perro?

by Hana_FmC_Irori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Decisiones difíciles, F/M, divorcio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_FmC_Irori/pseuds/Hana_FmC_Irori
Summary: Donde Alfred y María tienen que tomar una decisión demasiado seria.
Relationships: Alfred F. Jones/María de la Coromoto Páez Miranda., America/Venezuela (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	¿Con quién se queda el perro?

_**¿Con quién se queda el perro?** _

_**Por HanaWa-Irori** _

_**One-shot** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Estoy bien aquí.

Jamás había oído su voz tan áspera. Ella nunca había visto que el tratara una almohada de esa forma tan descuidada. Quería pensar que no era él. Pero podía ver como se dejaba caer en el sofá sin mirarla, y pedirle con su boba sonrisa que se sentara junto a él. Porque eso ya no era posible. Era absurdo.

— Es frió dormir ahí. — Aseguró en voz baja, con una pequeña esperanza.

— Me trata bien.

María frunció el ceño ante ello. Ver como el llevaba el talón de su mano a su mejilla des preocupadamente. Le hubiera gustado patear su pie. Pero suficientes problemas tenían ya con Alfred para que una agresión física se sumara a la lista. Aunque lo deseara.

Era absurdo que pensara que con una frase el volvería a sus brazos y serian nuevamente felices. Camino sin despedirse, subió las escaleras con furia. Respiro fuerte cada vez que cruzaba una foto suya en algún mueble. Y ahogo un llanto cuando abrió la puerta y vio una amplia cama, que solo ocupaba ella. Sin embargo, aún seguía siendo tan suave y cómoda.

Se dejó caer, sin pensar en nada más. ¿Valía la pena buscar un culpable aun? Si bien sabía que esta vez no iba a ver marcha atrás como las otras veces.

**…**

Se acomodó un poco en el sofá, tan frió e incómodo. No era para nada como aquella cama que compraron hace algunos años. No había razón alguna por la cual Alfred debía quejarse, él había decidido dejar esa cama. Llevo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, pensando que hacer a partir de ahora.

Tenía muchas cosas, muchas eran de ambos, y ella también tenía muchas. Se venían días difíciles hasta que pudieran meter todo en cajas y maletas, y ambos irse por su lado. Pensó en algunos cuadros que su madre les dio. También estaba ese armario que el padre de María les dio. ¿Debería el devolver esos libros que la abuela le regalo, _“Para que aprendas un buen español mijo”_?

Abrió sus ojos e grande cuando un pequeño destello dorado paso por su mente. _Era demasiado serio, era algo demasiado serio._

**¿Y el perro?**

**…**

Se agacho un poco para dejar el plato de comida a su lindo Golden. Stepeh, (o Tepy), como Alfred quiso llamarlo, porque tenía mucha personalidad. Era lo que unió formalmente su relación. No un anillo. No pudo imaginar su vida sin él. Su peludo amigo tenía una mirada muy inocente, ignorando todo lo que ellos estaban pasando. Deseaba poder hacerlo en estos momentos, poder ignorar todo esto.

Decir que debía combatir con todos estos sentimientos para no terminar llorando sobre la comida de perro era absurdo.

Pero realmente quería llorar, y quería hacerlo cundo quisiera. Era mucha carga. No quería actuar como adulta, quería dejarse llevar por un lago de lágrimas como adolecente.

Y a pesar de todo, le costaba imaginar su vida sin Alfred. Y nuevamente, era absurdo. Esperar verlo cada mañana, tener sus cafés horribles y una sonrisa ampliamente hermosa. 

— Necesito que me digas que te vas a llevar. — Su voz hizo que cada lagrima se secara.

Se levantó dándole la espalda, esperando calmar su triste rostro. No lo miro cuando salió de la cocina, y el no busco mírala. Era algo normal ya.

Miro la mesa llena de cosas que eran de ambos. Eran muchos recuerdos que le gustaría destruir. Tranquilamente podría traer el horrible bate y destruirlos. O podría tirar el ron que nunca tomaron y prenderlos fuegos. A cada uno de ellos. Destruir todo, para que ya nada la lastime.

— Quédate con la tostadora y los CD’s. — Fue lo único que dijo, mientras tomaba la cafetera. Pudo ver de reojo como su cara se deformaba en una de enojo.

 _“Hasta que compres una nueva, no podrás tomar café.”_ Fue lo único malvado que pudo hacer ese día.

Ella busco la discusión que se vino después de eso.

A pesar de que hubo una sola cosa que aún no pudieron hablar y decidir. _Era demasiado serio, era algo demasiado serio._

**¿Y el perro?**

**…**

Si le gustara el teatro, podría sentir como el telón se iba bajando poco a poco. Estaba esperando que no lloviera, que el día no se arruinara del todo. En unas horas tendría un camión esperando fuera de su casa. Estaba sentado sobre el sofá cubierto en plástico, quedaba una sola caja. Una caja grande que esperaba ser ocupada con las cosas de un único ser.

Alfred se giró para ver a María. Si pudiera ser sincero y valiente tal héroe, podría decir lo mucho que le recordaba al día que la conoció. _Pero la única diferencia es que estaba dejándola para siempre._

En esos días había algo que ninguno de los dos había charlado. Se concentraron en ir dejado atrás una rutina de años. Se ignoraron en las noches frías. Hicieron oídos sordos a los llantos en la habitación continua. Él no podía pensar en que a partir del momento en que la puerta se cerrara serian desconocidos muy cordiales. Pero la decisión más importante estaba en un ser vivo que iba a sufrir más que ellos.

Ninguno iba poder decidir con se iba a ir el perro. Su hijo. Su niño. Su rey. La unión de su pequeña familia. Era demasiado serio, era algo demasiado serio.

— Llévate el Picasso. — La suave voz de María se oyó bastante rota y cansada. — Al cabo es una imitación.

Ahí estaba nuevamente una excusa que impedía que alguno de los dos se vaya. No le respondió, simplemente se acercó al cuadro y lo tomo. Lo admiro un poco, era horrible. Aun así, lo dejo en una de las cajas aún abiertas.

Ella contemplo el semblante serio, sabía muy bien que escondía algo más. Después de tantos años, leerlo era muy fácil. Supo muy bien que tenía mucho que decir y en cualquier momento iba a empezar a soltarlo. Debía prepararse para una dolorosa charla.

¿Hablarían de todo el amor esparcido en cajas? Ella quería que él se llevara todo el dolor que este amor estaba causándole. Amarlo aun después de todo.

— Antes de irme, yo… — Dudo. Dudo mucho como comenzar. — Si ambos nos vamos… No hay más remedio. ¿Con quién se queda Tepy? — Pregunto, con obvia preocupación.

Pudo sentir la picazón en sus ojos. — Yo, no lo sé… — Respondió, mientras pasaba la manga de su abrigo por sus ojos.

La casi nula conversación fue cortada por la lluvia golpeando la difícil situación. Los rasguños en la puerta trasera no se hicieron esperar. María corrió hacia él, pero Alfred la siguió de cerca. Apenas entro se agito manchándolos con pequeñas manchas de agua y barro. Se permitieron reír por última vez los tres juntos.

Ella se arrodillo, para poder acariciarlo. No sabía cómo iba a terminar esta discusión, porque no podía imaginarse una vida sin ellos. Y simplemente comenzó a llorar. Lloro, porque quería y podía. Lloro por la situación, por el amor y por su perro. El de ambos. Lloro por su familia que amaba mucho, y no quería que se disolviera. Pero todo estaba hecho. Él iba a irse y seguro se llevaría el perro porque él siempre podía ganar una discusión. Y ella dejaba que pasara, y ahora con esta situación tampoco podía pensar en cómo ganarla.

Pero él no estaba mejor, se sintió como un maldito villano en la historia de la reina más bella que conoció. Y todo se estaba tan malditamente mal. Ella estaba llorando y delante de él, hasta Tepy lloraba. Los brazos delicados de su esposa se aferraban tanto a la idea de una familia unida que el prometió darle y no cumplió. Al amor y protección, una vida maravillosa juntos.

Era demasiado serio, era algo demasiado serio. Ninguno podía decidir.

Ambos se iban, eso era un hecho. Ambos dejarían un corazón roto. Ambos eran egoístas, pero todo estaba claro.

— Alfred, si tú te vas… y yo me voy. ¿Con quién se queda el perro?

Y por primera vez, sintió que no tenía voz a nada.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Final abierto! Perdonen, no me imaginaba un final bueno o malo para esta historia. Y tal cual la canción, te dejo a la imaginación que decidieron hacer Alfred y María.  
> Hace días quería escribir sobre esta ship, y este One-Shot cutre es lo que salió (lo siento tanto), espero en el futuro escribir más sobre ellos. Después de todo, esto necesita más seguidores.


End file.
